Fausse réalité mais vraie famille
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Après les événements de l'épisode 5x07, Steve réalise que le 5-0 c'est bien plus qu'une simple unité d'élite c'est la famille !


**Fausse réalité mais vraie famille **

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir

Hawaï aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Steve McGarrett se réveilla doucement dans son lit d'hopital. Il avait bien dormi cette nuit, mieux que les précédentes, et se sentait plus reposé, plus alerte.

Machinalement il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de ne pas voir son fidèle garde-malade à ses côtés. Car depuis trois jours qu'il était hospitalisé, Danny avait rarement quitté son chevet. Le regard de Steve s'arrêta sur une note posée sur sa table de chevet.

Une note disant qu'une nouvelle affaire réclamait la présence de l'inspecteur Williams sur la scène du crime et qu'il repasserait plus tard.

Rassuré par cette explication, Steve se cala confortablement sur ses oreillers et se dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'affronter la réalité en face. Une chose qu'il avait eu du mal à faire ces derniers jours, le temps que son corps élimine les dernières traces de drogues.

Ce matin se sentant enfin redevenu lui-même, il était temps de revenir sur terre et de faire un peu d'introspection. Pas vraiment son activité favorite mais il sentait que c'était nécessaire surtout après ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'il avait été retenu prisonnier par Wo Fat.

Il avait expérimenté une autre réalité, un univers alternatif, et cette épreuve lui avait laissé matière à réflexion.

Steve devait à présent admettre que toutes ces belles images que son esprit avait créées, eh bien ce n'était que des illusions. Des illusions qui lui avait pourtant donné une certaine idée de ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans le 5-0. Son père ayant été sauvé, il aurait pu reprendre sa route et redevenir un SEAL mais aurait-il alors rencontré Danny, Chin Ho et Kono ? Se serait-il retrouvé à la tête de cette unité d'élite qui aujourd'hui était sa famille ?

Sans doute pas car Steve s'était toujours défini comme un militaire et n'avait jamais envisagé jusqu'au moment du dèces de son père d'embrasser une nouvelle carrière.

Seulement voilà par la force des choses et sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, il s'était retrouvé à poursuivre le meurtrier de son père et à composer avec des coéquipiers aux caractères bien trempés mais animés de la même volonté farouche de défendre les bons citoyens.

Ainsi s'était créée une nouvelle équipe avec à sa tête l'ex-SEAL.

Une équipe qu'il avait lui-même choisi, un peu par hasard, un peu par chance et qui aujourd'hui malgré les épreuves traversées était plus solide que jamais.

Danny, Chin Ho, Kono, Grover, Max, Kamekona, Jerry c'étaient bien plus que des simples collègues ou amis non tous ensemble ils formaient une vraie** famille**, une** ohana** !

Si Steve était la force du 5-0, Danny lui en était l'âme. Il était celui qui avait féderé et cimenté leur petite équipe. Il avait beau être râleur et sarcastique surtout avec Steve cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un excellent flic. L'outsider qui détestait Hawaï et l'ananas sur ses pizzas excellait à couvrir les arrières de Steve et à le sauver de situations dangereuses. Il était ainsi vite devenu un partenaire irremplaçable aux yeux de Steve et leur duo malgré quelques secousses restait solide.

Chin Ho, lui était le calme du 5-0, il savait rester imperturbable quel que soit les circonstances et mener à bien une enquête. Steve en le recrutant lui avait rendu sa place au sein de la police, une décision qu'il n'avait jamais regretté. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours cru en son innocence et avait été ravi de constater qu'il avait eu raison.

Kono, elle pouvait se résumer un seul mot « détermination ». La jeune rookie avait fait bien du chemin et était devenue une une jeune femme accomplie maniant aussi bien les armes d'assaut qu'une planche de surf.

Oui Danny, Chin Ho, Kono c'était aujourd'hui la **famille** de Steve, et au fil du temps cette famille s'était élargie. Ainsi s'y rajoutaient Kamekona, Max, Lou Grover et Jerry.

Kamekona était le meilleur indic du 5-0 et son fournisseur officiel de crevettes. Il était devenu un ami proche de tous les membres de l'équipe et n'hésitait jamais à apporter son aide, une aide qui était toujours la bienvenue.

Max, quant à lui était le médecin légiste, jovial et quelque peu excentrique mais non moins compétent. Lui aussi était loyal envers le 5-0. Steve n'avait pas oublié les bons services de ce dernier lorsqu'il s'était évadé de prison. Oui on pouvait compter sur Max et pas seulement pour des résultats d'autopsies.

Lou Grover, était le plus récent des membres du 5-0, et Steve avait appris à apprécier à la fois l'homme et le policier. Malgré des débuts un peu rude, ils avaient eu maintes fois l'occasion de travailler ensemble et petit à petit une estime mutuelle s'était instaurée entre les deux hommes. Ainsi lorsque Grover avait été viré du SWAT, Steve n'avait pas hésité une séconde à lui proposer une plaque du 5-0.

Et dernièrement était venu se joindre à leur petite bande, Jerry, le théoricien du groupe. Quelque peu parano tout en ayant de la suite dans ses idées. Il avait prouvé sa valeur et Steve envisageait sérieusement de le faire rentrer pour de bon dans l'équipe.

Oui aujourd'hui le 5-0 était bien plus qu'une simple équipe aux yeux de Steve, non c'était devenu sa **famille** et sa raison de vivre. L'ancien SEAL ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie sans le 5-0. Impossible!

Cette expérience de réalité alternative lui avait comprendre deux choses. La première était qu'il devait terminer de faire le deuil de son père, quatre ans c'était long, trop long et il devait tourner la page.

La deuxième c'était que son père n'était pas mort pour rien. Cet événement tragique avait eu pour conséquence positive la création de cette unité d'élite dont Steve avait pris la tête.

Oui il avait perdu son père mais avec le 5-0 il s'était constitué une nouvelle **famille,** une **ohana**.

Dans cette fausse réalité, il avait eu une vision bien différente des membres de sa **famille, ** Danny heureux et marié, Chin HO chef de la police, Kono quatre fois championne du monde de surf, telle aurait pu être leur vie sans le 5-0.

Et Steve aurait pu rester le SEAL qu'il était alors et pour qui seul comptait sa carrière militaire.

Mais le destin s'en était mélé et le voilà à présent au commande de cette fameuse unité d'élite qu'était le 5-0. Et cette unité était bien plus encore pour Steve, elle était sa **famille **! Voilà la seule, l'unique réalité qui comptait ! Et pour rien au monde Steve ne changerait cette réalité !

Fin


End file.
